<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long as We're Together by AerisLei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717128">As Long as We're Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei'>AerisLei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunoct week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy, Post-Dawn, watching the stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LuNoct Week 2020, Day 7. I'm just a few days late.</p><p>Prompts focused on was "Meteor shower"</p><p>As King and Queen, Noctis and Lunafreya have precious little time to themselves, but they take this evening together to watch the sky and spend time together - it's worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunoct week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lunoct Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Long as We're Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had started this and planned to finish it ON day 7, but things happened. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! This is the first time I've ever finished all days of a ship week and I'm intensely proud of myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis <span class="pwa-mark decorator">made sure to finish</span> his paperwork <span class="pwa-mark decorator">a bit </span>early that afternoon, rather than letting it carry him long into the evening. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lunafreya</span> would still be busy in the infirmary for a while longer, and so he took the time to set up the surprise he had for that evening. On one <span class="pwa-mark decorator">of the balconies</span>, he laid a thick comforter out over the floor of on one side, along with cushions to make sitting (or laying) down out here more comfortable.</p><p>There was a meteor shower tonight, and with the wall no longer in place, they’d be able to see the sky just fine from the Citadel. It wasn’t <span class="pwa-mark decorator">quite </span>as freeing as leaving the city entirely, but there hadn’t been time to plan for a trip like that.</p><p>This would be good enough. The city lights might make it a little hard to see, but Insomnia was still not nearly as bright as it had once been. That was kind of sad, really, but… this wasn’t the time to think about that. Tonight was about him and Luna, a chance to take the evening off and spend it together. </p><p>They had precious little time that was their own, these days, what with working to restore Insomnia and also provide support to the outer regions as they rebuilt. But downtime was important too, and that was what tonight was about above all else.</p><p>By the time he’d finished with set up, one <span class="pwa-mark decorator">of the servants</span> arrived with the tray of food that Noctis had requested, intended to <span class="pwa-mark decorator">be shared</span> as dinner between the king and queen. He glanced at his phone, checking the time, and covered the tray carefully before heading back into the Citadel, to meet <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lunafreya</span> as she left the infirmary for the day.</p><p>“I thought you’d still be working,” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lunafreya</span> admitted with a small smile. “But it’s good to see you this evening.”</p><p>“I finished up <span class="pwa-mark decorator">a bit </span>early.” Through some judicious delegating and recognizing that some of what was on his desk would be just fine to leave for morning… mostly because Ignis had insisted. That wasn’t the point. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>Luna allowed herself to <span class="pwa-mark decorator">be led</span> through the halls and up to the balcony that Noctis had spent the last little while preparing.</p><p>“See, there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight.” Noctis explained. “Ignis has been bugging me to take an evening off for the two of us. I thought this might be <span class="pwa-mark decorator">a good opportunity</span>.” </p><p>“That sounds perfect.” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lunafreya</span> admitted, and any nervousness Noctis had felt about springing this on her suddenly evaporated. It didn’t take long before the two of them <span class="pwa-mark decorator">were settled</span> on the cushions side by side, having already eaten. Luna tucked herself against his side, and Noctis curled an arm around her waist.</p><p>It wasn’t dark <span class="pwa-mark decorator">quite </span>yet, so they had a bit of time to pass. </p><p>“Do you remember the first time we did this?” Noctis asked quietly.</p><p><span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lunafreya</span> laughed, but nodded. “You begged to <span class="pwa-mark decorator">go and </span>see the meteor shower while you were in Tenebrae. But it rained on us instead.”</p><p>“Mm,” Noctis made an amused sound and nodded. “Even with Gentiana and the umbrella, we ended up soaking wet.”</p><p>“It was <span class="pwa-mark decorator">absolutely </span>worth it.” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lunafreya</span> said firmly. “Even if mother <span class="pwa-mark decorator">did give</span> me a bit of a lecture the next day. You were so happy.”</p><p>“It was.” Noctis agreed with a smile, nuzzling against her hair just slightly. There was a peace between them for a moment where they watched as the sky darkened.</p><p>“There is… something I wanted to tell you.” Luna began, and Noctis’ attention turned to her fully.</p><p>“Go on.” Noctis encouraged. </p><p>“Well…” She trailed off for a second, suddenly a little nervous. “I’m pregnant.” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lunafreya</span> said finally. “Not… not very far along yet, but I wanted to tell you.”</p><p>“Oh, Luna, that’s amazing.” Noctis said, shifting slightly to hug her tightly. “I’m so excited.” And maybe a little terrified. He’d never known his own mother, but he had loved his father so very much. But his time this his dad had been so limited, he didn’t really want to do that to his own child.</p><p>But he wasn’t sure he could avoid it, given how much <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lucis</span> needed her king right now. Nine months’ time may be long enough to put a dent in some of his duties, but likely not all of them.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it, too.” Luna admitted warmly, “Though I must admit I didn’t <span class="pwa-mark decorator">anticipate</span> it being so soon.” </p><p>Noctis could agree with that sentiment. They were quiet for a while then, eyes on the sky as the stars broke out overhead and the first of the meteors made their appearance. </p><p>The pair watched the sky, occasionally exchanging words and once or twice a feather-light kiss between moments. By the time the meteor shower ended the length of the day had caught up with them. Lunafreya drifted off against Noctis’ shoulder.</p><p>Noctis considered their position for a moment - carrying her down the hall was possible, but would likely wake her up (and he would <span class="pwa-mark decorator">almost certainly </span>regret it in the morning). The balcony <span class="pwa-mark decorator">was well sheltered</span> and staying out here for the night wouldn’t be terrible. The weather was rather mild at this time of year.</p><p>Noctis ended up relaxing there beside her after he draped the lighter throw blanket <span class="pwa-mark decorator">that </span><span class="pwa-mark decorator">was folded</span> up on one side across them.</p><p>Sleeping on the safety of the balcony under the stars had most of the benefits of camping without the dangers, and Noctis found he honestly relaxed easier than he expected there.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Noctis drifted off to sleep<span class="pwa-mark decorator"> as well</span>, and if dawn broke over them before their duties caught up with them, then there was nothing wrong with that. They were safe, and they were together, and <span class="pwa-mark decorator">in the end, </span>that was more than they had ever dared to hope for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>